The present invention relates in general to a refrigerated show case, and more particularly to improvements in a refrigerated show case of the type whether a cold air flow for refrigerating the interior of the show case is circulated through a duct disposed along a bottom wall, rear wall and top wall of the show case and across a front opening thereof.
The above-mentioned type of refrigerated show case has been heretofore known, in which air sucked into the duct through a suction port along a lower edge of the front opening of the show case is refrigerated by an evaporator disposed within the duct, passed through the duct disposed along the bottom wall, rear wall and top wall of the show case, ejected from an ejection port along an upper edge of the front opening, and sucked through the suction port along the lower edge of the front opening, and in this way the refrigerated air circulates around the interior of the show case while forming an air curtain across the front opening, and refrigerates goods displayed within the show case during the circulation. However, in the above type of refrigerated show case in the prior art, frosting on the evaporator within the duct was remarkable, and hence there was a shortcoming that the refrigerating efficiency was greatly degraded.